Personal Floatation Devices (PFDs) commonly incorporate buoyant foam material. Current Coast Guard requirements require body encircling belts holding the floatation material to the user's body, when the PFD is used as a ski vest. Such belts or body straps are commonly arranged outside of the floatation material, exposing the body strap to snagging, also affecting ease of function and aesthetics.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for an improved interface between body straps and floatation materials in personal floatation devices.